Red Scarf of Fate
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Dual purpose, Makorra Month Day Two and a contest prize for Schweety on Tumblr! Makorra fluff post series.


**Red Scarf of Fate**

Korra stirred after a few hours of desperate sleep. She felt warm. Truly warm for the first time in weeks. She never minded going home to the South Pole, but living in Republic City for so long had weakened her against the chill of the South Pole Winters. Spending an entire winter there had been rough. Not to mention not seeing Mako for nearly four months.

She smiled at him asleep next to her, his arms wrapped around her torso and holding her as close as he could, even in his sleep. The separation hadn't been easy on him either, but they both knew it had to happen.

She'd gone to the South Pole as part of her duties as the Avatar, but she'd started up at the North Pole before going down to the Southern Water Tribe in time for their yearly New Moon festival. It was her favorite time of year as a child, probably because it was the only time she was able to just be a kid and not the Avatar. Her parents would come to the White Lotus compound and pick her up for the weekend, entrusted with their own child, the Avatar.

A selfish reason to get down to the Southern Water Tribe quickly was when she got a letter from Mako saying that he, Bolin, and Asami would be going to the festival at the invitation of Master Katara. Korra had screamed so suddenly it had caused momentary panic in house she was staying at until it was explained. Then the smiles she got from her hosts had been understanding of the woman in love.

It was imposing to see her only as the Avatar, but when she giggled at her boyfriend's letters, it was sweet to see the young woman in love.

The trip back to the Southern Water Tribe had been nearly unbearable with how long it was. Going from one end of the world to the other nearly drove her stir crazy. There weren't ships anywhere, even in the United Forces, that could get her there fast enough. Her White Lotus guards got the brunt of her frustration in the form of her sparring with them to release some of her excess energy. The weeks on the ship had been torture, and just getting off the ship had been a breath of fresh air and excitement to see Mako again.

He hadn't arrived yet.

Her spirits had been crushed, but seeing her parents had been a good consolation prize. She was able to stay in her parent's home in her childhood room that she'd barely ever used because of her 'safety' as the Avatar. Senna and Tonraq were thrilled to have her back and they spent hours talking together in the comfort of their home, Korra fell asleep in her mother's arms and woke in her bed with a smile on her face.

Spending the day on the docks wasn't an option as she got recruited to help decorate and set up for the festival. Apparently as the only fire- and earth-bender around, she was the only person who could reach the highest places and get all the lanterns lit in a reasonable amount of time. Before Korra knew it, it was dark outside, the moon was bright and she felt powerful in its presence.

She may be the Avatar, but she was from the Water Tribes and her water-bending had always come the easiest, so the moon was her source of energy. Looking into it she smiled until a sudden feeling overwhelmed her. Naga nudged her with her nose and Korra leapt onto her faithful companion, riding back to the festival she'd abandoned for only a few seconds before vaulting off and searching the crowd until she saw the right pair of amber eyes.

She didn't know if he grinned when he saw her, she was too busy running for him, adrenaline and excitement blurring her vision. His open arms gave her a clue and she slammed into him, wrapping herself up against his chest, her face tucked in his neck. There was crashing excitement in her ears and if he'd said anything, she didn't hear him while she wrapped herself up in his embrace. It took a while for them to separate, but they never let the other out of their sight for the rest of the evening. The festival could've collapsed around them and neither would have cared.

Even a few hours after going to bed, Mako had slipped into her room and climbed in her bed, pulling her against him. They were both wide awake at first, but had finally fallen asleep wrapped up together, his scarf wrapped around both of their necks.

Not seeing Korra had been the worst four months. It wasn't the worst in his life, no, but it was close. He still had Bolin and a strangely secure friendship with Asami, but without Korra, there wasn't as much life to things as there had been before. She brought such energy into his life, it was difficult to find reasons to get excited daily without her around.

Though the day Master Katara had sent him a letter telling him that Korra would be attending the Southern Water Tribe's New Moon festival, it took him a half a second to decide he was going, a day to get Bolin and Asami to come with him on the journey. The weeks before they could leave he was on edge, snapped at everyone and was just generally nasty.

Until they left and he was vibrating with excitement to see Korra again. Their timing was tight; they'd be arriving the afternoon of the festival and going right there. Korra would be there. She was all he could think about on the long trip, and all he could focus on was finally, _finally_ seeing her again.

When land was in sight he was probably obnoxious as he moved around the ship to find the best view. It took hours before they were close enough to see anything, and more hours before they actually landed. Mako left Bolin and Asami in his proverbial dust to find Korra. He wandered down the brightly lit streets, lanterns everywhere, food stands set up. There was music and laughter, dancing and street performers, but he saw nothing. He was only looking for his girlfriend.

A booming bark clued him into Naga's presence and he was jogging toward it. His eyes zeroed in on a pair of familiar blue eyes and he ran for her, arms wide. The second she was in his arms he felt instantly at peace from the last few months away from her. She smelled the same, the same scent of Korra, the same feel of her in his arms. It took him a second to turn his nose and kiss her softly, feeling her smile under his lips.

They gasped words of love and how much they missed each other before parting so she could hug her other friends, but they were never more than a few feet apart from each other the rest of the night even until he had to kiss her good night at her door. They were staying at her parent's house and her father had watched him as they hugged good night, making sure they weren't spending the night together. Not that they hadn't before, and apparently Tonraq had some knowledge of that.

Either way he slipped into her room after a few hours and pulled her into his arms. Korra wasn't entirely awake, but he saw her smile as she curled up against him. They were quiet for the longest time before she sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Mako replied, pressing soft kisses to her forehead. He held her close, like if he let her go the reality of being with her again would fade into a dream. "It was quiet without you."

"I think I went through twice as many Sentries as I had before." Korra grinned up at him. "I was a little on edge without you."

"I think I was too." Mako laughed and kissed her nose, just grateful she was there. "When can you come home?"

"A few months." Korra sighed and burrowed closer to him as he wrapped his scarf around her neck. It had been a whim to bring it with him, but he knew she loved it when he wrapped it around both their necks. Her hands gripped it tightly as she snuggled into his chest, inhaling the scent that was exclusively Mako. "Then I'll come back to Republic City for a while, at least six months before I have to go to Ba Sing Se."

"Oh." Mako held her closer. "Not too long here, though, you grew up here."

"Right, I know them well enough." She nodded and smiled. "I'll be in Republic City in a few months, no more than three, but hopefully two."

"I'll miss you." Mako sighed heavily. "I hate it when you're not around."

"I hate not being around." Korra sighed, smiling at just how warm and comfortable she felt with him. This was her favorite part about being with him, about having him and being in love with him. Sure they had sex, but their relationship was so much deeper than that. They could curl up in her bed fully clothed, well wearing their pajamas, and feel just in love as they ever did.

"When does your Dad get up?" Mako's voice was softer as he started to fall asleep.

"Early." Korra murmured, the warmth of his body starting to get to her.

"Ok, I'll try to slip out in a few hours." He murmured and held her close, burying his nose between his scarf and her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Korra replied softly and smiled as sleep overtook the both of them. In a few days they'd be apart again, but these few precious hours were worth every second. Worth him slipping around her father to sleep in her bed with that familiar comforting scarf tying them together.

He was worth it.


End file.
